At The Worst, Possible Time
by OmegaWolfStories
Summary: Boruto becomes deathly ill when he contracts appendicitis, and almost loses his life as a result. At the same time a new enemy threatens the village, specifically targeting the family of the 7th Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, AN: This is the first fanfic I've written in a while so please forgive the clumsy start :)
1. Morning

**Chapter One - Morning**

Boruto had felt funny during the night but not enough to bother his parents with and now that morning had broken, he wasn't feeling any better.  
He lay there in his bed as sun shone through his bedroom window, almost feeling as if he was in limbo. He felt nauseous and feverish and his stomach almost felt as if it was on fire. Even the smell of breakfast carried in from the kitchen wasn't enough to lure him from his room. He didn't want to get up, he didn't even want to move, but he knew that eventually he'd have to as he'd arranged to meet up with Sarada and Mitsuki for training exercises, and he just knew that Sarada would yell at him if he missed it.  
"Boruto, breakfast is ready!" his mother's voice called from the kitchen.  
The very thought of breakfast made his stomach lurch. He pulled his blanket over his head and turned onto his side, in a vain attempt to get comfortable. All of a sudden, he could hear the thud, thud, thud of little feet running towards his bedroom door.  
"Don't come in here, don't come in here, don't come in here..." he chanted painfully under his breath, when all of a sudden, his door burst open.  
"BIG BROTHER! BREAKFAST IS READY!" beamed Himawari as she barged into the room and made her way over to her brother's bedside.  
"No thanks, tell Mom i'm not hungry." he grumbled from underneath his blanket.  
"Come on! Mom made her special omlette!" she smiled as she yanked the blanket away from her brother, making him recoil as the sudden chill hit him.  
"I said no, Himawari..."  
A mischievous grin crept over the youngest Uzumaki's face.  
"Hehe...okay then...You asked for it!"  
Knowing how ticklish he was, she jumped onto the bed and began playfuly climbing all over her brother, tickling him roughly in an attempt to get him to laugh and un-knowingly making him feel worse. With his abdomen almost screaming in agony, Boruto couldn't take it anymore.  
"Himawari, get off of me!" he yelled, pushing his sister so hard she fell to the floor with a thud.  
Himawari said nothing. No tears, just an almost vacant expression. She simply stood up and silently left the room. As soon as he heard the door close behind her, Boruto felt worse. Not because of the stabbing stomach pains, but because of the guilt. He knew he shouldn't have been that harsh on her. With a heavy sigh, he forced himself to his feet and slowly and carefuly made his way out of his room.  
Once he had made his way into the kitchen, he braced himself for his mother to scold him for pushing his sister, but to his surprise she said nothing. He looked over to the table where Himawari was sitting, she said nothing but gave him a sympathetic smile.  
"Oh, Boruto" smiled Hinata "Himawari said you weren't hungry!"  
"Uh, yeah...I changed my mind." he said, forcing a smile as he went and sat next to his little sister.  
Hinata placed a plate of omlette in front of her sun and placed a loving kiss on the top of his head.  
"Thanks, Mom." he smiled.  
His smile soon faded as he looked down at the plate of food. Usually, the smell of his mother's cooking would make his stomache growl in anticipation but today, it almost made it feel as if it was doing backflips. He glanced and noticed Hinata had left the room to get the laundry, he thought he'd take this opportunity to apologise to his sister.  
"Hey um...thanks for not ratting me out..." he said akwardly "-and i'm sorry I snapped at you, I was wrong."  
"Its okay! I'm not mad!" beamed Himawari "I can tell you don't feel good..."  
Boruto gave her a little fist bump and attempted to eat his breakfast. After a couple of bites he began to feel really nauseous and eventually he couldn't handle it anymore, he ran into the bathroom.  
After around 5 minutes Boruto had almost forgotten that he was meant to meet his teammates until...  
"Boruto!" he heard Hinata call from outside the door "Sarada is here."  
 _Oh crap..._ he thought.  
With his stomach still twinging in pain, he rushed into his room to get dressed and then ran to the front door to meet Sarada, who was standing at the door talking to Hinata. They both looked at him with concerned looks in their eyes.  
"Boruto, you look a little pale..."said Hinata "are you sure you're up for training today?"  
"Yeah..." he replied "See you later Mom..."  
On that note, he and Sarada left for the training grounds. Looking at her friend, Sarada could tell something wasn't quite right with him. He was usually chatty and rather obnoxious when they were today but today, he seemd distant and unusually quiet.  
"Are you okay?" she asked  
"Yeah, don't worry about it..." he replied "Where's Mitsuki?"  
"He's gonna meet us there..." she replied "-and just for the record, you're not okay."

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**  
 **Its been SOOO long since i've wrote a fanfic. I think its clear to see that i'm deffinatly a little rusty...**  
 **This is kind of a re-write of one I started ages ago that I never finished so...yeah, um...enjoy?**


	2. You Should've Said Something!

**Chapter 2 - You Should've said something!**

They had trained for around 2-and-a-half hours before they decided to take a break. Sarada had brought along some boxed lunches for the trio, so they sat in the shade of a large tree and began to enjoy their lunch break. Sarada had noticed that Boruto wasn't quite himself and even Mitsuki had asked if he was okay a number of times. The young, blonde-haired ninja didn't even want any lunch, he just sat with his back resting against the tree, staring vaccantly into space.

"Boruto? Don't you wanna eat anything?" asked Mitsuki as he nudged one of the bento boxes towards him.

"No thanks." he replied with a forced smile

"You look really pale..." added Sarada "are you sure you're okay?"

"Really guys, don't worry i'm fine. I'm just not hungry."  
The sharp pains in his stomach were still there, and it was clear to him that they weren't gonna go away anytime soon. A part of him wanted to tell his teammates what was making him so distant but the other part didn't want to cause a fuss. He thought it was best to just ride it ot and hope it went away.

But unfortunatly, as the day went on, it just got worse and worse. He felt weaker and weaker and by the time their training session finally came to an end, he felt physically drained.  
As they began to walk home together, Sarada noticed Boruto lagging behind a little, so she hung back to walk with him whilst Mitsuki walked ahead, carrying some of their equipment.

"Boruto, you're scaring me." she confessed "Why are you acting like this?"

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, I'm just feeling a little crappy..." he siged as he wiped beads of sweat from his forehead "I have been since last night..."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" gasped Sarada

"Because its not that bad its just-AHH!"

All of a sudden, Boruto's stomach erupted into a burning sensation. He gripped his abdomen, his face wincing in pain as he dropped to his knees. Sarada, taken back by this sudden change, knelt down next to her childhood friend and she noticed that his face was flushed with a horrible fever.

"Boruto?" she gasped  
He said nothing, instead he only fell into a foetal posission and began to cry in pain.  
"Mitsuki! Something's wrong with Boruto!" she yelled as she attempted to comfort her fallen friend

Mitsuki rushed to his friend's side and placed his hand on Boruto's cheek. He recoiled as he felt a violent fever almost burning his skin. Boruto was almost inconsolable, the pain was so awful he could hardly breathe. All he wanted was to grip his stomach but each time he attempted to put pressure on it, it felt ten-times worse.  
"He's burning up..." gasped Mitsuki "Where does it hurt, Boruto?"  
"My...stomach..." groaned Boruto "Ow...man, it hurts so bad!"

"We need to get him to Mama!" said Sarada as she helped a suffering Boruto to his feet "She'll know what's wrong with him!"

Sarada and Mitsuki had managed to drag Boruto to the Uchiha household.  
"Mama!" bellowed Sarada as she and Mitsuki helped Boruto onto their bright red couch "Mama, come quick!"  
Sakura, who had been upstairs finishing off a book she had been reading, rushed into the room only to see her daughter with panic in her eyes as she watched over her friend. She glanced over at Boruto who's face was completely drained of colour at this point, and gasped as she saw him almost crying in pain.  
"Boruto?! Boruto, what's the matter?" she asked as she gently caressed his cheek  
"My stomach!" he cried, tears spilling out of his eyes and down his cheeks "It's on fire!"  
Sakura could tell this was something serious. She'd known Boruto since he was born and he'd never been the type of kid who'd cry easily. She gently gripped his hands and moved them away from his stomach. She lifted up his shirt and placed her hands gently on his tummy and felt how swollen it had become.  
"How long have you had the stomach ache?" she asked him  
"A...couple of days..." he groaned in reply "Please Sakura...make it stop!"  
Sakura knew exactly what was wrong with him. The swollen, painful stomach, the fever, it all made sense; it was his apendix!

"Mitsuki, go and tell Hinata that we're taking him to the hospital!" she commanded

Mitsuki did as he was told and ran out of the door.  
"What about Lord 7th?" fretted Sarada "Shouldn't we tell him to?!"  
"Ugh! No!" wailed Boruto from the sofa "Don't tell the old man!"  
"The Hokage is really busy..." replied Sakura "I'll send a messanger as soon as we've taken him into surgery."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh My GOD i'm so tired...its 2am and I have to be up for work at 6...yaaaay adulthood -_-**  
 **Anyway here's Chapter 2. Hopefully its gonna start picking up now. y...**


	3. News Travels Fast

**Chapter 3 - News travels fast.**

Naruto was sat at his desk, drifting to sleep as he stared at the same four walls of the Hokage's office. He'd been sat in that exact same spot since the night before and he was beginning to get bored of the paperwork he was doomed to complete. He hated having to work such long hours away from home but he knew he had no choice, the village needed him. Still, that didn't stop the guilt nagging away at him day in and day out. Surrounded by the photos of his family and friends on his desk, he longed to be anywhere else.  
He took a deep, and exhausted sigh as he reached for the next pile of paperwork, only to be interrupted by Konohamaru bursting through the door. The sudden shock caused Naruto to flinch and drop masses of papers onto the floor.

"Argh!" he groaned "C'mon! I was almost done!"

"S-sorry..." replied Konohamaru "But it's an emergency!"

"It better be..." grumbled Naruto as he clambered to collect the fallen papers.

"It's Boruto!" panicked Konohamaru "Sakura's taken him to the hospital, he collapsed today whilst he was training!"

Naruto's heart almost stopped at that moment.

"Wh-what?!" he gasped as he sprang to his feet "Is he okay?!"

"I'm not sure..." Konohamaru replied sadly "All I know is he's been taken into surgery."

That was all Naruto needed to hear. He abandoned his fallen paperwork and rushed through the door with Konohamaru following close behind him. Together they left the Hokage building and headed straight to the hospital.

As they ran, Konohamaru could see the anguish in the Hokage's face, a mixture of fear, worry and even guilt.

"Were you there when it happened?" asked Naruto

"N-no...he was with Sarada and Mitsuki..." replied Konohamaru "but apparently he's been feeling ill for a few days now..."

Those words cut into Naruto like a knife. A few days? His son had been silently suffering for a few days and he was too busy with work to notice. All he could think about now was how he could apologise to him.

Eventually, the pair reached the Hidden Leaf Hospital.  
Naruto said nothing to the receptionist and simply barged through the big double doors that led to the waiting room. As he walked in, it didn't take long before he was greeted by the sight of Hinata, almost in tears, sitting on the wooden benches that lined up neatly against the corridor walls. Next to her sat Sakura who had her arm around her in a vain attempt to comfort her. Mitsuki was leaning on the wall beside the door that led to the operating theater, clearly worried about his teammate. Next to him was Sarada, who was sat on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest, her head hiding in her arms in an attempt to hide her tears. Hinata looked up at her husband and ran up to him.

"Naruto!" she cried as she burst into tears, throwing herself into Naruto's arms.

"Hinata!" he gasped as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "What happened?! Is he alright?!"

"His...apendix burst..." she sobbed in reply.

A short silence followed.

"B-burst...?" replied Naruto, in utter shock. "How...? When...?"

Sakura stood up and walked towards them.

"The doctor thinks it could've happened last night." she said sadly as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "He's got a severe infection called peritonitis and he'll need a course of antibiotics when he comes out of surgery..."

Naruto could feel a lump forming in his throat. He felt sick just thinking about his son laying on a cold, hard hospital table being cut open. All he wanted to do was burst in there, scoop him up into his arms and take him home. He looked down at Hinata, who was still sobbing into his chest, clearly just as worried as he was.

"This surgery...it'll help him right?" he asked as he looked at Sakura "He'll be okay right?!"  
Sakura sighed sadly.

"We only THINK it burst last night...it could have happened before..." she said sadly "the longer the infection sits in his body..."

Tears began welling up in the Hokage's eyes.

"Sakura...no..." he sobbed

"You understand what I'm saying, Naruto?" she asked gently as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"I don't wanna hear this!" he snapped sadly, tears now rolling down his cheeks.

"It looks bad Naruto...be prepared."

 **Author's Note:** **Wow haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that. I guess i'm not as good at Fanfics as I was years ago. Seriously, I looked back at the other chapters and found loads of spelling and grammar mistakes...I guess it's my fault for using WordPad and not MS Word :P**  
 **Anyway, hopefully this is a better chapter!**


	4. Scars Will Heal

**Chapter Three - Scars will Heal.**

It had been about an hour since Boruto had been taken into surgery with a burst apendix.  
Naruto was beside himself with worry. He'd barely spoken a word since Sakura had told him the severity of Boruto's condition, he was completely lost for words. He sat by himself on the waiting room benches, as Hinata had gone to make a phone call to her father, who was watching Himawari for her, to update him on what was happening with Boruto.

"Lord 7th?" said Mitsuki as he handed the Hokage a small paper cup full of water "Have some water. You'll feel a lot better."

"Thanks Mitsuki..." sighed Naruto as he accepted the cup. "But nothing will make me feel better, not until my kid is okay..."

Mitsuki sighed sadly, not knowing what else he could do to help. He glanced over at Sarada who was now standing at a vending machine.

"You should go see if she's okay..." said Naruto "I'm sure she's feeling just as crappy as we all are..."

Mitsuki made his way over to where Sarada was standing. He noticed her eyes were red and puffy and her glasses were steamed up. She'd clearly been crying. She looked up at him and forced a smile.

"H-hey, you want anything?" she stammered as she rummaged around in her pocket looking for change.

"No thank you." he replied.

A short silence followed. Mitsuki decided to try and break it.

"You know, I've always hated hospitals" he smiled awkwardly "Never liked the smell..."

"Mitsuki..." she interupted "It has to be my fault..."

"...what?" replied Mitsuki, clearly puzzled

"Boruto...he was so sick..." she said as tears began to build up "Why did I let him train with us today? I saw that he wasn't himself, I should have made him go home!"

"Hey..." said Mitsuki as he placed both his hands on he shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Your mother said it probably happened last night. Why would it be your fault?"

At this point, Sarada had began to sob.

"I'm the leader...I should have made him go home! I knew he wasn't well yet I let him train anyway!" she cried "I'm the worst friend ever!"

"Hey, come here..." he sighed as he pulled her in for a comforting hug "Don't say things like that. You know he wouldn't listen anyway because he thinks that _HE'S_ the leader"

That mad her chuckle slightly.

"Sometimes, bad things happen to good people." continued Mitsuki as he wiped away Sarada's tears "It has nothing to do with you. All we can do is be there for him when he wakes up."

"I just want him to be okay..." she sighed sadly in response.

Back on the benches, a very nervous Naruto sat fiddling with the paper cup that used to hold his water. Hinata returned from her phone call and joined her husband in sitting on the bench. She felt numb and helpless. She rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, attempting to comfort him whilst trying to keep herself from falling apart.

"It's taking a long time..." she said sadly.

"Yeah..." replied Naruto "Did you call your dad?"

Hinata simply nodded.

"How's Himawari?" asked Naruto as he stroked her hand gently.

"She's worried..." replied Hinata "She wants to see him."

"It's okay...she can see him when he gets better."

"Yeah..." she nodded again.

Suddenly, she brought her hands up to her face and began to sob softly.

"Oh Naruto..." she sobbed "We can't lose him...we can't lose our son!"

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed the top of her head. He felt so useless. Again, the image of his little boy being operated on flashed into his mind. He looked down at Hinata, she was crying so much her tears were seeping through the sleeves of his jacket. His thoughts then turned to Himawari, scared and un-sure of what was happening to her big brother. He felt he'd failed as a husband and a father. How could he ever forgive himself.

Just then, the doctor appeared from the room, Sakura following behind him. Naruto and Hinata leapt to their feet as Sarada and Mitsuki rushed to the door.

"Let me in!" commanded Naruto as he attempted to push passed the doctor.

"Lord Hokage, please!"

"No! Where's my son?!"

"Naruto!" gasped Sakura "He's fine!"

And just like that, it was like a huge weight had been lifted from everyone's shoulders. The doctor adjusted his glasses and glanced down at his clipboard.

"Boruto has had a lucky escape." he began "His apendix had ruptured and the infection had ran through his blood stream. Because of this, he's had to have a blood transfusion and he's been given antibiotics to kill whatever's left of the infection."

"He's gonna be okay right?!" chirrped Sarada

"He's not awake yet but he should be fine once he's awake but I would like to keep him in for a couple of days to be sure the infection works it's way out."

"Thank you doctor..." sighed Hinata, relieved.

"You two can go in and wait for him to wake up if you'd like." smiled the doctor.

Naruto and Hinata didn't need to be told twice. With everyone else waiting outside, they made their way into the room. As they walked in, they were greeted by a truly upsetting sight. There, in the hospital bed, lay their son, his blonde hair all messed up from all of the comotion. His pure, blue eyes remained closed as if he was in a deep sleep, his chest rising and falling as he breathed. Attatched to his hand was an IV drip, probably feeding the crucial antibiotics into his body.  
Hinata sat in the chair next to the bed and began to stroke her son's cheek, gently.

"He looks so small." she said sadly as tears fell down her cheek. "Our poor boy..."

"He's gonna be okay." smiled Naruto "He's a fighter."

"Boruto..." sushed Hinata as she began to gently stroke his hair "It's Mama...you're okay baby..."

Suddenly, Boruto's fingers began to twitch. His eyes fluttered slightly.

"Mom..." he groaned painfully "Ow...this hurts..."

His big blue eyes began to open and he was greeted with the welcome sight of his mother's face. He glanced upwards and saw his father leaning over the bed, his big smile a comforting sight.

"Wh...what happened?" he groaned as he attempted to sit up.

"No, lay still." smiled Hinata "You're still very weak, you've had your apendix removed."

Boruto managed a small smile.

"Awesome..." he laughed weakly "Will it scar?"

Naruto chuckled and shook his head.

"Really?" he smirked "You've just had major surgery and all you care about is the scar? You little Knuckle-head!"

Boruto laughed a little.

"Finally left the office, eh dad?" he said "Maybe I should get surgery every week!"

Naruto grumbled under his breath at his son's sarcastic remark. He didn't want to scold him though, not now. He simply leaned over and place a small kiss on his son's forehead.

"You're way more important than that stuffy old office!" he laughed

Boruto smiled to himself.

"Stupid old man..." he said under his breath.

 **Author's Note:** **Oh my lord, two chapters in one night?! The world must be coming to an end! Anyway, I promise the plot will get moving soon! Sorry for being so slow with it! ^_^**


End file.
